Final Cold Words (Fanfic, Kinda, Sorta Sadfic)
Me:Before we start, this story may have some offence to some FNaF fans. This story contains some sad moments and may cause emotion to get out of control and this will maybe confuse some people about the timeline. Just letting you know, the FNaF characters are in the future and this is after Fazbear's Fright:the Horror Attraction burns down. The animatronics were saved, rebuilt, and taken to another pizzeria. This story is when it's winter, and the animatronics go on a vacation to the woods to camp and adapt with the wild like the animals they were. But something is out there and it wants to take down every single one of them. No one knows for sure but whatever it is, it wants everyone to DIE! Can they escape this thing? Will they make it out alive? Find out in this new fanfic called " Final Cold Words! " C'ya later! Characters Major Characters Freddy Bonnie Chica Foxy Mangle Springtrap (Springy) Golden Freddy (Goldie) Puppet (Mari) Toy Bonnie (Bon) Toy Chica (Chi) ??? Minor Characters BB JJ 1990's Endoskeleton (Endobones) Shadow Freddy Endoskeleton (Endy Bendy) Toy Freddy (Teddy) Shadow Freddy (S.F.) Shadow Bonnie (S.B.) Cupcake (Cupsy-Daisy) Toy Cupcake (C.P.U., doesn't like that nickname) Plushtrap (Plushie T., LOVES TO DEATH that name!) Story, Chapter 1:Frozen Trip to the " Wonder Woods " It was a beautiful, but yet freezing day in December. It was nearly Christmastime and the animatronics were getting ready to go on a drive in their delivery bus (because of parties) and turn it into a camper for Freddy and co. Freddy:Alright Foxy, have we got some movies? Foxy:Arr! Check! Freddy:Food? Foxy:Check! Freddy:Drinks? Foxy:Check, check, checkity check captain Faz! Freddy:Got any beans? >:D Foxy:Sure do! Freddy:K! Bonnie:So who all is coming with us? Foxy:Mangle and Chi. Freddy:Chica and Bon. Foxy:Mari and Goldie. Freddy:And last but not least, Springy, who had surgery and he has 0 corpses now! Bonnie:K, let's say goodbye to everyone! And with their final goodbyes, they were off! Well, almost. More goodbyes came. Chica: I'll miss you Cupsy-Daisy! Chi:I'll miss you too T.C.P.U.! T.C.P.U.:I don't like that name! Springy:See ya later lil' Plushie T.! Plushie T. See ya cous.! S.F. and S.B.:B-b-bye guys! See ya soon! BB and JJ:* laugh hysterically at a banana-faced Teddy * Teddy:GIT DIS FREAKIN' THANG OFFA MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Endobones and Endy Bendy:See you guys soon! Hope you have a WONDERFUL time in the " wonder woods! " No one knew what was coming, but they sure knew that it was gonna be dangerous. 2 hours later......... Foxy:Aye Mangle! Mangle:Holla! Foxy:What movie do you wanna watch? Mangle:I dunno. Wanna play Pac Man? Foxy:You know I do woman! The two played Pac Man until complications came. Bonnie:SNOW WOLF! * they drive around it * MORE SNOW WOLVES! Foxy:* shoots his head out the window * MOVE IT YE SCURVY SEA BEASTS FROM SAVAGE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The wolves moved and then off with their trip they went. But little do they know, something is watching. Suddenly a paper flies onto the bus mirror. Bonnie then gets it. Bonnie:Always watches, no eyes. Goldie:Oh boy, we're in for a death ride! Springy:You said right bro. Mangle:What are they talking about? Foxy:I have no idea lassie. No idea at all. They finally arrive at their destination. Freddy:We're here! Mari:Something tells me that we're being watched. Foxy:Oh Puppet, you're always fretting over nothing! But really it was something. And they were soon to find out what. Bonnie:(thinking) Always watches, no eyes, what does it mean? Eh, probably nothing! Chapter 2:1, 2, He's Coming for You Freddy:Well, here's the place! Bonnie:You have GOT to be kidding me! Chica:A cabin?! REAL smooth move Freddy! How the HECK are we all gonna fit in there! Foxy:Arr! Tis' wasn't Fazzy's idea! (Presses doorbell and it turns out the cabin was actually a billboard Hiding a 5 story tall mansion) Goldie:Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about! (does his Chewbacca scream and they drive over to the mansion) Springy:Look! Another page! Freddy:What does it say? Mari:Huh, that's weird. All I see is no. Goldie:How many of 'em? Mari:12. Bon:Well, that guy REALLY wants us to not do something. Goldie and Springy:(whisper to each other) We'll talk to them tonight. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!! Category:Work in progress Category:Stories